


Ms. Feranna

by Youthgoneoscarwilde



Category: Mötley Crüe, W.A.S.P. (Band)
Genre: Blackie Lawless - Freeform, Dick riding, Grinding, Hotel Rooms, M/M, Panties, Sex, Stockings, Teasing, boys in lingerie, cock riding, heals, long time to see, nikki dresses up, nikki sixx - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-01
Updated: 2020-03-01
Packaged: 2021-02-28 12:28:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22970044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Youthgoneoscarwilde/pseuds/Youthgoneoscarwilde
Summary: It’s been some time since they saw each other; Finally they  can meet in Blackies Hotel room again...
Relationships: Blackie Lawless/Nikki Sixx
Comments: 6
Kudos: 10





	Ms. Feranna

**Author's Note:**

> This is nothing but fiction and has nothing to do with the characters real life. It’s also not based on real events, I don’t make any money from it - I don’t wanna disrespect anyone’s private life, I also respect real relationships and peoples lives!  
> Lots of love A

,,Miss Feranna for you.“ Said the woman through the phone. ,, Let her come to my room“ The man on the other side of the phone ordered. 

There was a knocking on the door and Blackie looked up from where he was sat on his bed. He got up from his bed, slowly and then went to open the door.  
In front of it stood Nikki, long black hair slightly curled, no beard shadow but instead his lips were painted a deep red and his eyes were surrounded by a winged eyeliner- he looked quite like a girl. He wore a big fluffy coat that went down to his thights and as Blackies eyes moved further down he could see Nikkis legs wrapped in Nylon and black, shining stilettos on his feet. ,,Get your slutty ass in here.“ Blackie murmured; Nikki laughed, but then with a swirl of his hips got inside. 

Blackie set back down on the bed, Nikki standing infront of him, still dressed in the huge coat. ,, How clever you are, using your old name to get here.“ Blackie laughed, his hand reaching for Nikkis legs. ,, Mmh, yeah. People would have gotten suspicious if they had read Miss Sixx“ The singer had to laugh once more, as his fingers traced the neat on Nikkis stockings. ,, Or maybe they would have just thought that I was doing it with this little girlfriend of yours.“ ,, Keep her out of this.“ Nikki murmured, one of his heels setting down right between Blackies thights on the bed. ,, Or what?“ The other raised an eyebrow but the question never got an answer as Nikki moved his coat just a bit to reveal the top of his stockings. ,, Mmh, Do you think it’s Thats easy? Do you think you are worth my time?“ Nikki rolled his eyes. ,, I have seen some of the woman you consider worth your time. Yeah, I Think I am worth your time.“ He made a short pause before he added: ,, Mr.Lawless“ Blackie grinned at this. ,, Take of that coat.“ He ordered; slowly Nikki let it fall down his shoulders, revealing more of his skin until it showed the silk of his panties, covered in lace, a see through heart on the back and with suspenders that were connected to the stockings.  
The singers fingers gripped for Nikkis leg, setting his heel down on his thight, before his lips started to move up Nikkis ankle, from his ankle up to his thight, starting to suck a mark there. ,, Stop“ Nikki moaned, hands holding onto Blackies black hair. Their eyes met as the older one moved his eyes up, staring right back at Nikki, he reached for Nikkis other leg and pulled him down to sit in his lap. ,, Stop what?“ He then asked, lips only a little bit away from Nikkis. ,, Nothing“ He whispers back, grinding again Blackies jeans. ,, You gonna ride my dick, sweetheart?“ Nikki looked down at him through dizzy eyes. ,, Yeah“ He murmured. ,, Yeah, What?“ ,, Yeah, I will ride your dick.“ Nikki rolled his eyes once more, hand tracing down Blackies front until he reached his belt. ,, What a good Girl you are.“ Blackie laughed. At this Nikki pushed him back so Blackie laid on his back, before he slowly crawled over him, his feet arched up in the air. ,, Don’t you dare calling me this.“ He hissed, long Fingers tracing over the others chest. ,, Or what?“ Blackie asked challenged, his eyes dancing over Nikkis body. The bassist pushed Blackies pants down; ,, Or maybe I won’t show up the next time you call for me.“ He whispered , sitting back up, Blackie followed his movement, shrugged of his shirt in the process. ,, Oh, but you are the one so desperate for it.“ He murmured, lips tracing over Nikkis jar. ,, I would find someone else.“ The bassist laughed, his fingers grabbed Blackies hands, pinned them down beside his head. ,, You want me to keep those on?“ ,, Yes“ Blackie murmured as Nikki pointed to his stockings. ,, Just-Just Stop talking, come on.“ Nikki grinned, slowly reaching down to open the clips that connect the stockings to his panties, once they were removed he pushed his panties down, leaving him in his stockings and the heels only, he traced his hands over his own body, pinched his Nippels before he traced deeper down, moaning at his own touch. Blackie looked at him through half lidded eyes, moaning as he saw Nikki touching himself, grinding against his croch; he could feel Precum creating a wet patch on his boxers. Nikki smiled at him, keeping their eyes locked, one hand kept touching himself while with the other he reached behind him to get rid of Blackies underwear. ,, Please tell you came prepared, I can’t wait any longer.“Blackie hissed when the others fingers traced over his dick. 

,, What am I? An beginner?“ Nikki moved his hand to trace over Blackies chest, his body following until he was pressed against him, his lips close to Blackies ear. ,, I know you can never wait .... babe. I was thinking about you while i... fucked myself.“ He whispered, before sitting back up, he grabbed for Blackies dick once more before slowly sitting down. 

They both had to moan once Nikki had it all inside himself. The bassist closed his eyes, before he slowly started to lift himself up again- moved until he was almost empty again and then he went faster, he couldn’t wait anymore.  
It had been a few weeks since they last saw each other and it had driven him wild. Of course there had been Groupies but it hadn’t quite been like when he had Blackie inside him. Nothing was ever quite like this, it felt so damn good, whenever they didn’t saw each other for a couple of weeks Nikki felt like a horny teenager, kind cloudy with lust and almost tense for he couldn’t find the kind of release with some chick like he found with Blackie. You know, it was correct what the damn guy sung about himself; he did fuck like a beast. And that was just was he needed, even if it was just every couple of weeks: a good fucking, Blackies dick stuffed inside of him . And Blackie needed it too. 

Nikki arranged himself a bit until, with every move Blackies dick hit his prostata. The singers fingers where pressed into his hips, then they were clawing at his stockings and his hair stuck to his head with sweat. Nikki threw his head back, got he was so dann close:,, Blackie“ He moaned. ,, Yeah, me too.“ The other murmured, Nikki pressed back down again and when he hit his prostata again he felt himself coming over his and the other stomachache. He could feel Blackie twitching inside him too and it didn’t took long until Blackie filled him up. 

With a soft moan Nikki got up, sperm running down his thight and over his stockings; he let himself fall down next to Blackie; they were both panting. 

,,You know, I quite missed you or rather this“ Blackie said. ,, Me too. We should do it over your amplifier before the show tomorrow.“ Blackie laughed at that, hand reaching for Nikkis hair. ,, You know, I didnt planned to wait until tomorrow evening.“ Nikki rolled his eyes with a grin.


End file.
